


Not Everyone Is Born Perfect

by EasyEvilEmma



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 09:04:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16807594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EasyEvilEmma/pseuds/EasyEvilEmma
Summary: What happens when midoriya has had enough and decides to listen to bakugo and jump?And what happens when a certain someone stops him?





	1. Chapter 1

Happy  
adjective 1. feeling or showing pleasure or contentment.

Midoriya Izuku was anything but happy 

Midoriyas POV  
The ringing got louder and louder until I was forced to open my eyes, it was my alarm clock. I sleepily reached over to turned it off. "Do I even try today"? I asked myself. I mean what's the point I'm nobody in this gigantic world filled to the berm with important superheroes and Heros in training. I slowly arose from my bed and went straight to the bathroom to have a shower. I turned on the water and hopped in, bruises and cuts were painted on my body like a canvas. Some self inflicted others were people at school. I quickly finished and got dressed. I looked in the mirror and throught "God why am I so short" 

I walked down stairs to see my loving mother cooking breakfast. She looked like your average mother you'd see on TV, that mom that everyone wanted and liked. But what set her apart from those moms were the bags under her eyes and the expression on her face. My father left when I was little and that hurt my mom deeply and it was hard raising a child on your own. She constantly was working trying to support both off us while still maintaining a relationship with me. I offered to get a job to but nobody would take me, let alone let me in there store. 

At school

I walked into the prison most people called school and put on a smile, of course it was fake and painful but most people saw me as the happy go lucky person and if anyone found out how depressed I am they might make it worse, And I'd rather not go there. I went to my locker and open it to see a few school supply's neatly laid out. I grabbed what I needed for the next couple class and went to my home room. Of course I was the first person there. I usually get there early to try to avoid kacchan and others. Slowly people started filling in and talking amongst there group of friends. I stayed in the back looking out of the window when I felt a tap on my shoulder "Hey! Loser!" A voice yelled, an all to familiar voice "oh hey kacchan" I replied back. He pushed me out of my chair and yelled once more "Why don't you take a swan dive off the roof and pray for a quirk in your next life!" 

Those words repeated in my head for the rest of the day. "It would make thing way Easier for everyone" I thought "my mother wouldn't have to work so hard" I thought "I'd finally be released from this world" I thought. From that day forward I decided that for once, I'd make Kacchan and everyone else Happy


	2. Jump

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midoriya decides to jump  
> But somebody try's to stop him

Everything was dark  
Everything was empty  
Everything was freezing 

My nightmare seemed to stretch out for an entity, but I've gotten used to this. I woke up in a cold sweat and heavily breathing. The clock read 6:58 AM. "School starts soon, I might as well get ready" I thought  
Again going through the same routine  
Take a shower, wonder why I'm so short, get dressed, But before I went down stairs I grabbed my small razor blade  
Making cuts into my arms. It made the pain of everyday life more bare able  
Taking me to a place of bliss and allowing me to escape for a few short seconds. I cleaned and bandage my arms and put away my razor blade. But after today I'll truly, be happy

I walked to school after saying goodbye to my mom, everything I'm doing will be my last. Last school day, last time seeing my mom, last breakfast, last day of feeling EmPtY 

I walked into my classroom and say in the back by a window as usual and started drawing a few doodles in my superhero note book while the rest of class A talked amongst eachother. I quietly whispered goodbye not that anyone heard me or even if they did they wouldn't care. One the person beside me seemed to slightly glance over to me. Todoroki Shouto. He was around my age and had unique features. He had to didnt coloured eyes one being blue the other being a blackish/gray and it hair was also two different colors, one side red the other white. A big red scar covered his eye on one side of his face, I wonder how he got it.

Class went by fairly fast and it was now lunch. Most people went to there lockers and grabbed there lunch or bought it in the cafeteria but I went straight to the roof. Now was my time 

The walk to the roof was slow, I kept questing myself in whether or not I actually was going to do it but why not? I reached the roof and walk straight to the ledge, now was my time. I hopped over the Metal bar and smiled. It was a long way down, just long enough. I let go of the bar and let myself fall forward before I stopped. I opened my eyes and looked behind me to see a hand grabbing my hand preventing me from falling. 

Todoroki POV  
I walked into class and a few were already there. I sat beside midoriya and started to read a book. My reading time was interrupt when I heard somebody whisper goodbye. I was going to ask what he meant by that but then decided not to. Class was boring and everyone seemed happy when they heard the bell righ signalling it was lunch. Everyone ran to there lockers, except midoriya. I wonder where he's going. I grabbed my lunch and went to the roof where I usually sit and saw midoriya he was jumping over the metal bar and was on the ledge. What is he doing? I asked myself. It never even register in my mind they he was going to jump before he let go and I felt my body move on its own. I grabbed hit hand just in time before he could fall  
"Todoroki?"


End file.
